Safety of gD-Alum-mpl in healthy adults of any serostatus whose consort has genital herpes, compare after three doses protective efficacy in preventing acquisition of genital herpes, reactogenicity, haematological and biochemical parameters, serious adverse experiences and humoral immune response to the vaccine.